Living With The Past A Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtle Love Story
by TurtleLover140215
Summary: All Samantha wanted was to move on with her life, until shredder and the foot clan decide otherwise, but what happens when a certain hero behind the blue mask saves her and we all know who that hero is. Yes ladies, the one and only, Leonardo! Will she move on with what happened, will she maybe even find love or will Shredder get in between everything she cares about? A fan fiction
1. Arrival

**Samantha's POV**

New York, what a place! Maybe I can start a new life here? It's different from where I use to live, the buildings, the structure, even the people themselves are different. It's different compared to the place where I use to live, there are people everywhere, every time I turn I see more and more people, different faces, different personalities, maybe, just maybe people that will soon become my friends.

I was walking around New York, trying to find my new apartment, everything is just so different, I was always the best with directions in my family, mum and dad would try, they were was always to stubborn to ask for directions, mum and dad, thanks to HIM I'll never see them again, I'll never hear their voices again.

Memories and thoughts of my parents were streaming through my head, that time dad tried to cook but he failed miserably it was that bad we had to air the whole house up so we ended up just ordering pizza and eating at the beach. Or that time when mum took me shopping, we were originally going to get new clothes, but ended up getting art supplies instead, mum and I were always so interested in art, it was our passion. But my favourite memory was when we were sitting in the living room, mum and dad were sitting on the couch hugging each other and I was sitting on the floor legs crosses like I was in kindergarten again, we were watching my favourite show, SPACE HEROS!

I was so lost in thought that I didn't see the up-coming stranger,

 **Samantha:** "ah"

I cried out as a guy ran straight into me, we both fell to the floor, he was quick to get up but I took more time. I heard a voice say

 **Stranger:** "oops, sorry man, oh, you're a girl"

I looked up, he was a teenage boy with a slender build, long black hair and brown eyes. He was wearing a black shirt, jeans, a black bandanna, and fingerless gloves, I also noticed that he was missing three of his upper front teeth.

Before I could say anything a girl ran up to him, she was a teenage girl, had red hair which is tied up in a ponytail, she was lean, has freckles and blue eyes. She was wearing a yellow headband, she was wearing brown wristbands, had a yellow and white shirt with a 5 on it also with a black t-shirt under it showing black sleeves, was wearing a black choker, jean-shorts with black leggings under them, blue and white socks and black boots.

 _Comment below if you know who these two teenagers are_ _J_


	2. Making Friends

Authors Note

 _Second chapter! Comment below on what you think so far and if there's any way I can improve. Thank you again and enjoy!_

 **April's POV**

Casey and I were walking to the sewers after a long day of school. Casey (being the show off he always is) told me to watch him to a (And I quote) 'awesome stunt', which he failed at, I started laughing until he ran right into a girl. I've never seen her before, maybe she's new? Casey helped her up (which I personally thought is nice of him), she had long black hair, was the same height as myself and she had curves, she was wearing black tights, black boots, an aqua tank top and a black belt that was around her waist. She also was wearing the most beautiful necklace I've ever seen, it was a blue crystal with a sliver chain.

I ran over to Casey, she looked at me, wow, she has beautiful aqua eyes. She told Casey it was alright, she seemed rather nice.

 **April:** "Hi I'm April and this is my friend Casey",

 **Samantha:** "oh, hey my name is Samantha, Samantha Winter".

She asked us for directions, turns out she's moving into the same apartment block that I live in. I told Casey to just go home, at first Casey protested but I gave him 'the look' and he left.

We walked and talked, for what seemed like ages she was really friendly, we ended up sitting down at the central park just talking, it feels so nice to have another girl to talk to (don't get me wrong, the turtles are cool and all but you can't tell guys everything). I told her about the situation between Donnie and Casey (leaving out the part that Donnie was a 6 foot turtle)

 ** _Authors note_**

 _I'm making the turtles taller for this fanfic_

I actually think I was her first friend, (well in New York anyway), I walked her to the apartment block, we spoke about our interests and I told her all about my life (well not all of it wink, wink). I looked at my t-phone, there were 3 messages from Donnie;

 **Hey April it's Donnie, are you still coming over?**

 **April are you there?**

 **April are you ok, did I do anything wrong?**

Oh no, I promised Donnie I'll help him with his latest experiment. I quickly made up an excuse, telling her that my dad wanted me to meet him at work (dad, I miss him so much, I haven't seen him since the Kranng took him), we said our goodbyes, I waved as she went inside (she waved back). The second she turned the corner I ran as fast as I could to the nearest manhole, after lifting the manhole cover, I jumped in. headed towards my four best friends in the world. The Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles.

 _Don't worry guys, soon our turtles in a half shell will be in the story_


	3. Attacked

**Samantha POV**

April seemed nice, turns out we both have an interest in art and science, she told me all about her dad (he is a well-known scientist), she told me about the school she goes to (I can't believe we're going to be going to the same school together) and she told me about her four friends, I think their names were Larry, Ron, Daniel and Michael, she told me that they lived in Japan. I walked up to my apartment room and opened the door.

It was beautiful, there was a big black couch in the living room, a flat screen TV, empty photo frames, the kitchen was huge, the bathroom not only had a shower, it had a SPA. I walked around the whole apartment, making a mental note that I need to fill those photo frames. I walked over to my room, there was a queen size bed, a desk, chair, draws and cupboard. I walked back into the living room and noticed a door, I opened the door, and it led to a dining room with 6 chairs. I suddenly felt a wave of sadness. This would be a perfect spot for a family to be together and enjoy each other's company.

My belongings was already at the apartment, all I had to do was unpack.

 **Time skip 30 minutes.**

There, all done I thought to myself, well almost, I opened the last box, which was full of photos of my parents and myself. Tears started forming as I looked at each individual photo. It's hard to believe their gone, that man, no, that monster took everything away from me, if it weren't for my parents' wishes, I would of hunted him down already and given him what he deserved I would of made him feel the pain he cause my parents and myself, he needed to pay!

I filled all the empty photo frames with my photos, placing each photo around the house. I walked towards the window, opening it up New York is so beautiful at night, the way the lights light up the city…. It's just so…. Beautiful.

I realise that there were stairs right next to my window, climbing out the window, I walked up the stairs which led to the roof. It was beautiful up here, I felt so, so, um what's the word, free.

 **Shredder POV**

There she is, we've been hunting her down for months now, the last of the Winters, the last of the bloodline right in my grasp. I commanded the foot soldiers to surround her my soldiers cornered her and pinned her to the wall, the look in her eye's said it all, pure hate and fear. She screamed but one of my foot soldiers covered her mouth. Slowly I walked up to her.

 **Shredder:** "You really think you can escape Samantha Winter?",

I laughed at her struggles,

 **Shredder:** "there's no point in struggling not only does it give such a good show, it takes all of your strength away, in a few short minutes you'll be dead".

 **No POV**

The black haired girl struggled with the soldiers, she put up such a fight. The armoured man was slim but tall, muscular and toned with big prongs on his shiny chrome-plated armour. He also shoulder, arm, and leg gauntlets, with hand 'claws' merged with the arm gauntlets. He started to taunt her, scaring her, threating her. The foot clan were too focused on the girl's cries to notice the shadow creeping up behind them.

 **Samantha POV**

I cried out as the Shredder left me to the foot soldiers, I watched as he left me in the hands of ninja's. Forced to my knees I looked up and spat at the foot ninja that was standing in front of me, I suddenly felt pain against my cheek, he slapped me, when the ninja drew out his sword I prepared myself for the final blow but suddenly the ninja disappeared. The other ninja's looked shocked and surprised as they pulled out their weapons, but one by one they disappeared each reappearing knocked out.

 **Strangers POV**

One by one I took on the foot, easily defeating them, my swords clashed against theirs, each foot was defeated. I looked around, they were all unconscious. I smiled at my work, then I remembered about the girl….

 **Stranger:** 'Is everything alright Miss?'

She told me that she was fine and that she was thankful for what I did for her, I asked for her name

 **Samantha:** "My names Samantha, what's your name?"  
 **Stranger:** "My names Leonardo but you can call me Leo"

 **Samantha:** "Well then Leo, can you please come out?"

I stopped, what was I going to do? I told her that, that wasn't a good idea, that I looked, may I say, different.

 **Samantha:** 'Different, different I don't care what you look like you saved my life, I want to see the face of my hero!'

 **Leo:** "But!"

 **Samantha:** "Leo please come out, I never judge a book by its cover?

Never judge a book by it's cover, will she actually go by what she said?. Taking a deep breath I stepped out of the shadows.

 **Samantha's POV**

Leo sounded shocked, I heard him take a deep breath and start to move, trying my best to prepare myself for what was about to come, but nothing could prepare me for this, Leo stepped out of the shadows and he was, he was… green?

 _The time has come; the turtles (well turtle) in a half shell have arrived! But how will Samantha react? Will be like Leo or will be freak out and run away? All will be revealed in the next chapter!_


	4. My Hero?

**Samantha's POV**

My eyes widened as Leo stepped out of the shadows Leo was tall and lean, he had emerald green skin and a, a… shell (oh, he's a turtle), he wore a blue mask and he had the most beautiful sapphire blue eyes, for a turtle, he was rather handsome….. (Wait, what am I thinking, think Samantha think).

I looked into Leo's eyes and saw a hint of pain, he wasn't a freak like other people would think, and Leo saved my life I owe him….

 **Leo's POV**

Samantha's eyes widened. I knew it, I knew she would think I was a freak, April and Casey are the only people who think over wise, everyone else that has seen my brothers and I screamed and ran off. I closed my eyes, and took a deep breath, preparing myself for the scream.

 **Samantha** \- "now that wasn't that hard was it?"

Wait what, I looked up at her, and she was… smiling?

 **Leo-** "Your, You're not freaked out? Look at me, I'm a giant turtle?"

 **Samantha-** "Leo, your not a freak, you're a hero you saved my life, I owe you so much"

 **Leo-** " I was just doing what I do best, you see, I protect the citizens of New York from Shredder… and whoever else wants to threaten New York"

 **Samantha-** "just like Captain Ryan"

 **Leo-** "you watch space hero's?"

 **Samantha-** "I love space hero's, it's my favourite show!"

 **Leo-** "really, me too"

We both smiled and laughed. We talked for hours, asking each other questions. She asked how I came to be, where do I stay? I answered her honestly, she had such a pretty smile and her eyes were just…. Wow (wait, what am I doing I can't like her)

 **Samantha's POV**

Leo wasn't that bad, he was actually amazing. He told me all about his life and where he lived. We spent hours upon hours of talking, asking each other questions. My eyes started to get heavy and before I knew it, I fell asleep….

Leo's POV

She fell asleep, I smiled she looked so cute sleeping, I gently picked her up and took her back to her apartment (I saw her coming out before while I was on patrol).

I climbed through the window, careful not to wake her up. I walked around and eventually found her room. I placed her on her bed and covered her up. I smiled, she was just so …. Amazing, she didn't freak out, we had so much in common and she was just so beautiful.

Suddenly a thought came to me, 'why was Shredder after her?', I didn't want anything to happen to her, I cared about her. Looking around for something to write my phone number on (in case she needed me), I wrote my number down (adding my name next to it) and placed it on her bedside table. I smiled at her one more time and climbed out the window, careful not to wake her up, I closed the window.

When I was away from her window I threw a fist in the air "Yeah, she didn't freak out". I looked at my t-phone, shit….., I ran to the manhole cover, lifted it and went down, running back to my home, back to Sensei, he needed to know this.


	5. What Just Happened?

**No POV**

The mutant turtle quietly slipped out of the girl's apartment window, carefully closing it behind him. He then ran to the alley, lifted the manhole cover and jumped in, closing the cover behind him.

 **Leo's POV**

I seriously can't believe what happened, I was running down the sewers, trying to think of what I would say to Master Splinter, but all I could think of was Samantha, he beautiful eyes, her soft voice, a girl like that shouldn't even talk to a guy like me, even if I wasn't a mutant turtle. Seeing the lap I slowed down, turning my run into a walk.

 **Mikey-** "Hey dude, where did you go?"

 **Leo-** "U.. uuumm nowhere Mikey, I j-just stayed on patrol longer"

 **Mikey-** Blank expression

 **Leo-** "You k-know what I'm like Mikey"

 **Mikey-** "….. ok dude"

I go to walk in the dojo

 **Mikey-** "oh, I wouldn't go in there if I were you"

 **Leo-** "why not Mikey"

 **Mikey-** "Raph and splinter are fighting"

 **Leo-** "what happened this time"

 **Mikey** \- "oh nothing really, Raph is just sick and tired of being down here, he said he made a human friend and he wants her to know the truth about him but Splinter said that no-one else can know of our existence and stuff like that"

 **Leo-** Blank expression "a human girl?"

 **Mikey** \- "oh it was during Halloween, she thinks he was wearing a costume"

I suddenly felt a wave of sadness hit me, I can't tell Sensi and her, he won't let me see her anymore, I'm going to have to keep her a secret.

 **Leo-** "thanks Mikey"

 **Mikey's POV**

Leo looked upset when I told him about Raph and the girl, like he wanted to tell Splinter something….. It's probably nothing

 **Mikey-** "no problem dude"

Leo than walked off to his room, maybe he's holding something back…. Oh well it's probably nothing. I walk over to the freezer and open it

 **Mikey-** "hey Ice Cream kitty"

 **Ice Cream Kitty-** "meow"

I grab the frozen pizza, heat it up and eat it as I played my new video game.

 **Samantha POV**

I fluttered my eyes open, wow that was one weird night, I got up and changed into a green tank top and jean shorts, I did my black hair in a hair pony tail and walked back into my room.

 _Where's that book_ …..

I looked on the bedside table and saw a note from Leo with his phone number _,_

 _it wasn't a dream_ ,

I felt so happy, Leo was amazing we both had so many common interests and he had the most amazing eyes. I picked up my phone and texted Leo.

 **Leo POV**

It's so not fair, I was so upset I went to my room and (I can't believe I'm admitting this) cried, Samantha and I were friends, what was I going to do?

Ding

I looked over at my t-phone

 **SAMANTHA-** HEY LEO IT'S SAMANTHA

Samantha texted me, she actually texted me

 **LEO-** HEY SAMANTHA IT'S LEO…. WAIT YOU ALREADY KNOW THAT

 **SAMANTHA-** HAHA, HOW ARE YOU LEO

 **LEO-** I'M GOOD, HOW ARE YOU

 **SAMANTHA** \- I'M AWESOME, HEY, DO YOU WANNA HANG OUT TOMORROW AND WATCH SPACE HEROS?

She's inviting me over, wooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo calm down Leo, pull yourself together

 **LEO-** SURE SOUNDS LIKE FUN, WHAT TIME?

 **SAMANTHA-** 8PM IF IT'S OK WITH YOU

 **LEO-** AS LONG AS YOUR OK I'M OK

Shit that sounded so cliché

 **SAMANTHA** \- AWWW LEO ….. J J J 8 IT IS, SEE YOU THEN.

 **LEO-** SEE YOU THEN J

I can't believe I can't believe, I jumped up and down, I'm hanging out with Samantha tomorrow, I'm hanging out with Samantha tomorrow, wait, what will I say to sensei and my brothers.

 ** _Authors Note_**

 _Mikey- Mikey is in the building_

 _Me- Mikey, just because I let you in the story before Donnie and Raph doesn't mean you run this story_

 _Mikey- Ok dudette_

 _Me- Anyway, thank you for reading this chapter and I hope you enjoyed, what is Leo going to say, can he keep her a secret or will a certain turtle find out…_

 _Mikey- whispers She likes me, this story is mine to run_

 _Me- MIKEY…_

 _Mikey- Oops_


	6. Caught

_Authors Note_

 ** _Mikey-_** _"Yo Dudes and Dudettes, welcome to MY story"_

 ** _Me-_** _"Mikey! Remember what happened last time!"_

 ** _Mikey-_** _"rubs his head "oh um, ya dudette, um, welcome to (Authors name)'s story"_

 ** _Leo_** _\- "Um excuse me"_

 ** _Mikey-_** _"a story about the great and awesome"_

 ** _Leo-_** _"Mikey"_

 ** _Mikey_** _\- "pizza loving, amazing…"_

 ** _Leo-_** _"MIKEY! This story isn't about you"_

 ** _Mikey-_** _"hero"_

 ** _Me-_** _"Leo's right Mikey, it's about Leo and Samantha"_

 ** _Leo-_** _"S-Sa-Samantha and me" Leo starts to blush_

 ** _Me-_** _"use Leo, you and Samantha, now lets get on with the story"_

 ** _Mikey-_** _"I better be in it"_

 ** _Leo and Myself-_** _"Mikey!"_

 ** _Mikey_** _– "Enjoy"_

 **Raph's POV**

Stupid Splinter, Stupid rules, it's not fair. I walk (well more like run and flip) to my bedroom, I walk over to Spike

 **Raph-** "uh, it's so not fair Spike, why can't we have normal, human friends, we're friends with April and Casey and their normal."

Spike chomps on a leaf

 **Raph-** "I mean why not, she didn't freak out, sure she thinks I was wearing a costume but still!"

Spike looks at Raph and smiles

 **Raph-** "you understand don't do"

I feed Spike more leaves and smile, Spike is the only one that listens to me….. "wooooooooooooooooo" what was that, I walk out of my room and follow the sound. Turns out the noise was from fearless' from, I quietly snuck to Leo's from and pressed my head against the door, careful not to make a sound.

"I can't believe it I can't believe it, I'm hanging out with Samantha tomorrow, and I'm hanging out with Samantha tomorrow!"

Samantha, who is Samantha, why can Fearless have human friends but I can't

"But what am I going to tell Sensei and my brothers?"

Splinter doesn't know, anger started forming, why can he have his little secrets but I can't! Wait, this is perfect, I can use this against Leo. I hear footsteps coming towards me (from behind Leo's door), being a ninja I disappeared. I got you now fearless.

 _ **Authors note**_

 _I'm sorry it's short guys, I'll try to do longer chapters._


End file.
